1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a two-part grate assembly for a channeled drain trough and, more particularly, to a grate assembly having a grate frame that is adapted to receive a removable grate section.
2. Description of Related Art
Channeled drains, such as trench drains, are utilized to transfer extensive amounts of liquid from one place to another and typically transport the liquid to a drainage sewer. Such drains are installed in the ground and secured within concrete. The drains are often U-shaped or V-shaped troughs and are usually installed adjacent to either roadways or buildings. To prevent injury to people and avoid debris entering the trench drains, a grate often covers the trough. In many cases, the channeled drains include a grate to prevent large objects, such as debris and people, from falling into them. However, there are many instances where access to the interior of the trough is desirable and it can be difficult, expensive, and time-consuming to remove the desired section of the grate from the trough in order to access the interior of the trough.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved grate assembly for a channeled drain trough that allows access to the interior of the trough in an expedient and time-efficient manner.